One More Chance
by willgirl
Summary: Brennan asks for one more chance to fix their relationship.


**A/N: So I have no idea where this one-shot came from but here it is. It's a little angsty that's for sure. I can't decide whether to add another chapter or leave it as is. This oneshot was heavily inspired by the song 'The Hill' by Marketa Irglova from the movie 'Once.' I added the lyrics at the bottom just in case you were interested! Hope you enjoy!**

**One More Chance**

She was at a conference for forensics, currently sitting at her table, idly running her finger around the rim of her wine glass. She wasn't intending on coming, but after their fight, she fled immediately.

It had been two days since she left and he hadn't called once. Maybe it really was over this time.

They had come together like everyone thought they would; in the middle of a difficult case they were arguing and soon clothes were flying off everyone and their relationship began. Sex and passion were never their problem. Everything else? Well that was a different story.

And so they fought. And broke up. Even attempted to see other people. But they always ended up back together, their passion for each other overruling any logic about their situation.

It had been five years of this abnormal relationship.

Angela disapproved, she knew that. Despite her free spirit guise, Angela was a traditionalist when it came to relationships, as evidenced by her marriage to Hodgins and subsequent birth of their two children.

Booth was a traditionalist too, she knew he wanted more. More that she couldn't give.

Recently they had been drifting farther and farther apart. Her obsessive need for work coupled with his obsessive need for a family was slowly tearing them to pieces.

So far, she had rebuffed five men at this conference who had hit on her. Once she would have jumped at the chance for anonymous, no strings sex, but now she could only think of him.

Her heart pounded rapidly at the thought that she could have finally lost him this time. Finally pushed him too hard.

She took a big gulp of wine, hoping the effects o the alcohol would dull the piercing thoughts swirling in her mind.

God, she needed him. It was what simultaneously made her stay with him and leave him.

Looking down at her now empty wine glass, she sighed. She was about the get up and get another when a shadow fell over the table.

"Look, I'm not intereste…" she looked up and saw Booth.

"Booth." She whispered, standing up and launching herself at him, knocking over her wine glass in the process.

Booth, for his part was surprised at her display of affection.

"I'm sorry." She whispered into his ear.

If he was surprised at her hug, he was absolutely stunned by her apology. Temperance Brennan rarely apologized. This made him reconsider for a brief moment what he had come here to say. He pulled away from her.

"We need to talk." He said grimly. "Can we go somewhere?"

"My room?" she asked, his expression causing her heart to plummet.

He nodded and they made their way out of the conference room and up to her hotel room. Once inside, they sat at opposite ends of the couch, tension building in the air.

"I'm leaving," he said abruptly.

"What?"

"I can't do this anymore." He replied, shaking his head.

"No wait…I…I need you."

"For what?" he said bitterly. "Sex and the occasional meal? You don't need me."

She opened her mouth to deny it but the wrong words came out. "What about our partnership?"

"Is that all you can think of?" he said angrily. "Jesus, Brennan."

She felt as if she had been slapped in the face. "No, that's not what…"

"I should go." He said, standing up.

"Please." She begged, grabbing his wrist. "Please don't leave. I'm sorry, so sorry. Please Seeley."

He shook his head. "It will be the same as always. We'll fight, you'll push me away…I can't do that anymore. I feel like I'm begging for scraps from you. I want you, Temperance. All of you."

A tear rolled down her cheek.

"One more chance." She said softly. "Just one more. I can do better, I promise."

She, who had always excelled in life, was failing at the one thing that was most important.

"I don't know." Booth said. "I need to think about it."

She nodded and watched as he turned and walked out of the hotel room. She didn't hear from him after that. She stayed at the conference for the next few days then took a plane ride home.

Ignoring Angela's phone messages, she let herself into her apartment, dragging her suitcase behind her. Depositing it in the hall, she immediately head to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of wine. She gulped it down and poured herself another glass.

Taking the wine bottle, she headed to the couch. She wanted to get drunk, so drunk that she would forget the ache in her heart and the pounding in her head.

A knock at the door startled her out of her thoughts.

"Booth." She breathed. She rushed to the door and opened it, only to find Angela standing there, a sorrowful expression on her face.

"I'm sorry, Bren." Angela said, clasping a note in her hand.

She nodded and took the note from Angela, turning back into her empty apartment.

There were no more chances to be had. No more opportunities to make it right.

There was only her.

**The Hill**

Walking up the hill tonight  
and you have closed your eyes  
I wish I didn't have to make  
all those mistakes and be wise  
Please try to be patient  
and know that I'm still learning  
I'm sorry that you have to see  
the strength inside me burning

Where are you my angel now  
don't you see me crying?  
And I know that you can't do it all  
but you can't say I'm not trying  
I'm on my knees in front of him  
but he doesn't seem to see me  
But all his troubles on his mind  
he's looking right through me  
And I'm letting myself down  
beside this fire in you  
And I wish that you could see  
that I have my troubles too

Looking at you sleeping  
I'm with the man I love  
I'm sitting here weeping  
while the hours pass so slow  
And I know that in the morning  
I'll have to let you go  
And you'll be just a man  
once I used to know  
And for these past few days  
someone I don't recognise  
This isn't all my fault  
when will you realise

Looking at you leaving, I'm looking for a sign


End file.
